The purpose of this study is to compare the effectiveness of selfpaced learning modules with traditional didactic classroom instruction in teaching the Chemotherapy Course. This study will randomly assign consenting nurse participants who are scheduled to attend the course to one of two learning approaches: self-paced or traditional classroom instruction.Subjects will be evaluated with a standardized knowledge test at intervals before and after the assigned learning approach. The time spent by instructors and student subjects to prepare, present, and complete the course will be determined. Data will be analyzed using multivariate techniques. Subject accrual was initiated in January 1996, with 32 subjects accrued to date. Due to slow accrual of subjects an amendment is being written to expand data collection to include a human immunodeficiency virus course. Data collection and subject accrual will continue.